Corazon Asesino
by Inurann
Summary: Aveces matar es mas fácil que amar,y muy pronto Kagome se daria cuenta del significado de esas plabras. Ella habia decidido su destinó lo qué no sabía era qué el destino ya estaba escrito y su vida tomaría otro rumbo.
1. Chapter 1: Una Asignacion Peligrosa

La orden fue clara-vigilalo por tres meses y matalo-dijo el hombre con mirada demoniaca;Sentado en una silla de cuero fina con los dedos entrelazados como si lo qué acababa de decir era lo mas normal del mundo. Y lo era en el mundo dónde ella se movia en verdad lo era.

Kagome se sacudió un poco en su improvisado asiento.  
- Yo no vigiló-respondió la pelinegra sentada al borde del escritorio removiendose un poco más, retando a la mirada demoníaca del hombre.

- Pues esté caso es especial y tu eres la indicada,mi Burakkumanba -dijo con una media sonrisa entregándole un archivo ala pelinegra. La mujer lo tomó y lo abrio. Sus ojos se dirijieron ala fotografía de su objetivo-estas loco! sabés lo difícil qué será llegar a este hombre,a de tener un batallón de uniformados protegiéndolo dia y noche ¡oh! a medio Japón detras de él-suspiró y sonrió al mismo tiempo -¡pero?¿de cuánto estamos hablando?  
- sabía qué para ti no hay nada imposible, mientras haya una buena carnada-se levantó acercándose ala pelinegra qué seguia hojeando el archivo se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo sólo las puntas de su cabello y aspiró fuerte ese aroma qué ella desprendía era excitante-Kagome!-vociferó en un suspiró-se qué lo harás bien eres la mejor-seguia con los ojos cerrados aspirando el olor del pelo de la mujer,cuándo sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo,abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir su rostro pegado ala madera de su escritorio. El golpe había sido tan fuerte qué podía saborear su propia sangré.  
- Maldito!no vuelvas a tocarme, es la segunda vez qué te lo advierto,la tercera te volaré los cesos no me va ah importar lo qué has echo por mi;a mi nadie,nadie me toca entendistes Naraku!-la chica aplicó una llave en la mano del hombre, y lo había estrellado en él escritorio-Kagome!Kagome!no te volveré a tocar-dijo tomando compostura al momento qué la pelinegra lo había soltado,arreglándose el traje y volviendo a sentarse en su gran silla de cuero. El rechinido se escuchó cuándo tomo asiento,la pelinegra no aparto su vista de el hasta qué estaba sentado y acomodado de nuevo en su "Trono"cómo lo llamaba él.

- muy bien,no me has dicho por qué hay qué vigilarlo-preguntó tomando su asiento de nuevo en el borde del escritorio. El hombre la escrudino con la mirada,pues no podía dejar de pensar, en cuándo ésta chica se había vuelto toda una mujer. Kagome había dejado de ser esa adolescente,desalineada y con alma de niña buena para convertirse en una mujer hermosa,seductora pero sobre todo de armas tomar. Ella era peligrosa,demasiado y no era de más el la había convertido en lo qué era ahora,fría sin sentimientos,sin compasión, para ella no habían límites y por eso la había elegido para esté trabajó. Matar al empresario mas grande y prestigioso de Japón no iva aser tarea fácil,pero el tenía la organización mas capaz eh inteligente de Assasins. El poseía a los mejores Asesinos de todo Japón,eran cómo sombras o fantasmas asi les habían apodado los Fatasmas Asesinos,ya qué la ley no podía con ellos. Kagome era la mejor de todas las mujeres de su organización. Salio de su entresueño cuándo la mujer encrispada le trono los dedos.

- Demonios Naraku!-vociferó molesta-¿que demonios te pasá?no estás escuchandome-dijo levantándose dé su asiento improvisado y parándose enfrenté del escritorio-que necesitás de esté tipo,¿Por qué debo vigilarlo? Por que no matarlo y ya-preguntó con una mano en la cintura. Naraku la escaneó con la mirada - tiene algo muy valioso y nuestro cliente necesita qué lo vigiles y averigües dónde se encuentra éso tan valioso-sus ojos brillaban.  
- ¿qué se supone qué es?-preguntó su paciencia se estaba acabando.  
- es una joya,se supone qué es muy importante para nuestro cliente,tu sabes qué no hacemos muchas preguntás sólo hacemos nuestro trabajó-corrió su silla hacía atras y sacó un pequeño libro de él y se lo entregó ala pelinegra.

Su rostro se ensombreció al leer el tituló de ése libró,empuño la mano y dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio-estás bromeando-dijo furiosa.

- no léelo y aprende un poco ya qué ése será tu nuevo trabajó,ya puedes retirarte-dijo volteandose pará quedar con su espalda hacia la pelinegra.

Kagome salió de ahí echando rabietas y refunfuñando ésto tenía qué ser una broma. Bien sabia que firmo su acta de sangre el dia que se unio a esos malditos mafiosos pero qué podia hacer esa era su naturaleza,había nacido pará ésto. Naraku había llegado en el momento precisó a rescatarla si no hubiera sido por el ella estaria muerta. Había visto como su familia había sido asesinada por la mafia ella nunca se había enterado qué su padre era un mafioso hasta ese fatal dia.

«Flashback»  
Ella y su padre estaban en el jardín de la parte trasera de su hermosa casá,estaban organizando los preparativos para su pronto cumpleaños. Si ella pronto cumpliría diez años. Eran felices almenos eso parecía su padre la tomó de las manos y le sonrió su rostro era cálido,depronto escucharon disparos;ella sólo pudo divisar a su madre qué corría despavorida hacia ellos con sus hermanos en cada mano- es una venganza!-gritó.  
Su padre la tomó del brazo y corrieron ala pequeña bodega dónde se suponía nunca debían jugar ni acercarse si no serían castigados, ella y sus hermanos.

Su padre jalo el candado qué mantenía cerrado ese sitio, ella se sobresaltó al ver la fuerza de su padre al romper ese cerrojo,entraron; Kagome se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de armas qué había ahí su padre y madre ambos se armaron de armas,todo paso en camara lenta en los ojos achocolatados de la pequeña,su madre le gritó qué se escondieran,el rostro de su madre era muy diferente siempre había visto una sonrisa cálida y maternal en ésa mujer y ahora era fría y tenebrosa llena de miedo. Kagome estaba congelada hasta qué el gritó de su padre la hizo saltar el también poseía otro rostro,no poseía esa sonrisa tierna y amorosa le gritó qué tomará a sus hermanos y se escondiera ella obedeció tomó de las manos a sus hermanos y lo último qué vio fue ésas sonrisas de nuevo ambos padres sonrieron y le dijieron qué los amaban.

Kagome sintió un golpe en el pechó escondió a sus hermanos en un clóset y ella se escondió en una pequeña caja,su corazón latia con tal fuerza qué sentía qué se le saldría del pechó,llevó sus manos a sus oidos pues podía oir los disparos qué retumbaban, escuchó la puerta del clóset dónde había escondido a sus hermanos abrirse, su corazón se paralizó esos tontos salieron del escondite,pero no podia culparlos ellos sólo tenían 6 años eran unos hermosos gemelos qué siempre la hacían sonreír. Kagome salió de su escondite pará seguirlos pero corrieron tan rápido qué no pudo detenerlos escuchó disparos, su corazón retumbaba y no lo pensó dos veces.

Ella también saldría ya no importaba, nada en cuándo dio un paso fuera de la bodega pudo ver a su madre y hermanos tirados en el césped ensangrentados,muertos su padre estaba de rodillas llorando por ellos,el corazón le retumbaba en todo el cuerpo sus ojos se volvieron borrosos del llanto,no podía ver bien pero habia un hombre con un arma en la cabeza de su padre el hombre empezó ah hablar pero ella casi no podia entenderlo lo único qué alcanzó a oir fue un «te lo advertimos Musumoto Higurashi»y el disparó se escuchó.

Su padre cayó encima de su madre y hermanos el hombre la vio alzo su arma y disparó lo último qué recordó fue un fuerte dolor en su pechó y el pasto mojado tocando su piél y todo se volvió negro.

Cuándo despertó estaba en una cama enorme y la primera persona qué vio fue a Naraku,ella lo conocía era socio y el mejor amigo de su padre,el le explicó todo a ella qué ellos habían llegado minutos antes qué acabarán con ella,había recibido un disparo en el pechó pero no había dañado órganos internos y la bala había salido habia sido un milagro qué estuviera viva.

El hombre quien ahora yacia en la orilla de mi cama se culpó por no haber llegado antes pará poder ayudar a mi padre, pues había sido una emboscada nunca se imaginaron qué nos encontrarian ahi ya qué nadie sabía de nuestra locación,pero por alguna razón un enemigo de mi padre había dado con el y fue por una venganza que querian acabar con todos.

Desdé ese dia Naraku se había vuelto mi guardián,mi sucesor y el me metió en esta vida qué no había pedido pero que era mi destinó. Lucharía para ella ya nada importaba su corazón había muerto ése dia con su familia,si habían personas sin alma ella también seria una de ellos y se lo debia a ella misma,se convertiría en una mujer fuerte y sanguinaria, pero por sobre todo una mujer que jamas fuera vencida.

Desde ese momento la pequeña pelinegra fue entrenada por el mejor sensei de los Assasins del japon,y la convirtió en lo qué ahora era.  
«Fin del Flashback»

Salió de la ducha fría,se puso de frente en el espejo y escrudino su rostro-un muerto mas,un muerto menos qué mas dá-dijo tratando de autoconvencerse,pues esté casó iva a ser difícil no sólo por quién era su víctima si no por qué debía vigilarlo.

Dio un gran suspiró se puso una pijama y se tiró de lleno en su cama. El archivo estaba en su cama lo abrió lentamente y leyó-nombre:Inuyasha Taisho!Vocación:C.E.O de la Empresa Shikon,bah!,edad 25 años bah!-dijo con desgano,pero no pudo evitar dejar su vista en la fotografía,era un hombre atractivo,facciones qué jamás había visto en otro hombre,no que fuera muy experta en el asunto era de tez blanca,unos ojos qué aunque fuera una fotografía sentía que la penetraban su color era inusual, ámbar o Oro si ese era el color,su cabello plateado lo hacía ver muy atractivo,y una sonrisa conquistadora.

No era era la primera vez qué lo veía,no ella lo había visto en los noticieros en revistas famosas,ya qué el hombre se había convertido en el Empresario del Año y parecía estar en todas partes . Joven y emprendedor y codiciado por toda las mujeres

-Bah!no es para tanto,de todos modos esa linda cara se la estaran comiendo los gusanos muy pronto-dijo en voz alta,cerro el archivo y tomó el pequeño libró qué el idiota de Naraku le había entregado leyó la portada-"Cómo ser una asistente para Dummies",maldito Naraku!juro qué me las pagaras-dijo empuñado las manos,pasó la noche leyéndolo hasta qué el sueño la venció.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por su ventana,abrió los ojos con parsimonia tenía mucho qué hacer. Se levantó desganada se metió a la ducha,despues del baño se puso su ropa habitual skinny jeans,guayabera blanca,una chaqueta de cuero,y sus botas negras estilo biker.

Bajo las escaleras ella vivía en la mansión de Naraku. Era un lugar enorme poseía muchas hectáreas de tierra y estaba muy bien oculta ya qué ahi poseía su cuartel cómo lo llamaba ella o mas bien ahí hacía todos sus negocios.

Cuántas celebridades había visto pasar con esos corazones fríos y variciosos esperando que pudiéramos eliminar alas molestias de su caminó, o hombres y mujeres qué habían jurado amarse y ahora estaban ahí pará acabar con la vida de su supuesto amor. Si Kagome había visto mucho de eso y mucho más .

-buenos dias mi Burakkumanba-dijo el hombre de mirada demoníaca al ver entrar a Kagome-no me acompañarás en el desayunó-pregunto con un gestó gentil le mostró un asiento a su lado.

-no puedo perder el tiempo desayunando contigo Naraku,te recuerdo qué me distes una asignación nueva-respondió la mujer con ironía,pues ella era asi de rebelde y además no tenía mucho qué había realizado un trabajó y el muy descarado ya le había asignado otro.

- así me gustá mi linda Burakkumanba tan dedicada al trabajó-dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de su café qué humeaba.  
- tu también me llamarás así ya tengo suficiente con todos llamandome así,pará qué tu también lo hagas.  
"Burakkumanba"(la Mamba Negra)asi la habían apodado los demás pues decían qué ella era tentadora cómo las serpientes,hipnotizaba y cautivaba pero cuándo algo la tocaba soltaba la mordida y el veneno.

- me voy-dijo pasando a un lado del hombre- nos vemos después pará qué me des los detalles-dijo agarrando un pan y metiéndoselo ala boca.  
- ésta bien Kagome-sonrió el hombre viéndola de pies a cabeza«se ah puesto tan hermosa»pensó y siguió bebiendo su café.

Kagome se subió a su Kawasakii,si regaló de Naraku cuándo cumplió 22. La encendió y emprendió carrera no es qué fuera muy lejos,solo iva a un cementerio qué estaba alejado de la mansion; si caminaba hasta ahi de seguro iva a llegar mañana, pero en moto sería un viajé de 20 minutos,no más.

Llegó y se bajó, camino pocos metros atraves de las tumbas que yacían ahi,miembros qué pertenecieron ala organización y ahora descansaban en paz.

Camino hacía una puerta la abrió y unas escaleras cuesta abajó la esperaban. Pues las escaleras la dirigían a un cuartel subterráneo, era un lugar de entrenamiento. Bajo lentamente podía encontrarse a cualquiera de los que ejercían el mismo trabajó qué ella pues ellos también entrenaban ahi,pero no vio a nadie. Tomo una arma de las qué estaban en una repisa,una colt_410 y comenzó a prácticar.

Los balazos retumbaban en él lugar mientras ella le daba al blanco qué tenía enfrenté. Sintió una pesada mano en su hombro y de un sólo giro se volteo y apuntó el arma en la cabeza de ésa persona. Bajó el arma lentamente y sonrió.

- demonios Kag me asustastes-dijo el hombre de mirada azulesca.  
- Tu tienes la culpa por sorprenderme así,sabés qué pude haberte volado los cesos-dijo carismática y sonriente.  
- claro qué lo se,sólo estaba probando tus reflejos y dejame decirte qué has mejorado-dijo el hombre con una media y pícara sonrisa.  
- Tanto tiempo Miroku,qué gustó ver una cara qué si es agradable-se acercó a el y le dio un besó en la mejilla.  
- valla qué recibimiento,de ser así hubiera venido más rápido-dijo sonriendo.  
- tan simpático cómo siempre.  
- qué puedo decir soy tan irresistible.  
- qué hacés exactamente aquí-preguntó la pelinegra cambiando su rostro a uno mas preocupado pues el joven no estaría aquí si no fuera por algo serió.  
- tenemos qué hablar-dijo con una expresión qué hizo qué Kagome diera un pasó atrás.  
- pues habla-dijo la chica enrolando los ojos.  
- aquí no-respondió acercándose al oído de la pelinegra-te espero dónde siempre nos vemos-dijo en un pequeño susurró qué hizo qué Kagome se le pusiera la piel chinita-las paredes escuchan-se alejo de ella y depósito un besó en su mejilla,le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí.  
Kagome quedó desconcertada qué era lo qué Miroku tenía qué decirle qué no podía hacerlo aquí.  
Después de Naraku,Miroku había sido su soporté el también había sido su maestro y le había enseñado mucho de lo qué ella ahora sabía. El era el mejor Assasin entré mujeres y Hombres de la organización. También cómo ella no tenía padres,ni familia se había quedado sin nadie cuándo unos bandidos mataron a su familia pero alcontrario mio su padre era un monje,un Santo pero eso no les importó a los bandidos cuándo acabaron con la vida de toda su familia. Desdé entonces el había cambiado y se había convertido en un chico rebelde qué se escapaba de todas las casas hogar donde lo daban a cuidar,hasta qué Naraku lo encontró y lo convirtió en su aliado,así qué cuándo ella llegó Miroku se había encargado de ella,en todo momento era con el único hombre que se sentía segura y bajaba la guardia y al único qué le permitía acercarse sin volarle los cesos. Pero algo pasaba Kagome lo presentía él estaba nervioso,nah eran ideas de ella no había nada qué pusiera nervioso a su amigo,si su único y leal amigó.  
Suspiró resignada y siguió en lo de ella tirando y afinando su puntería en el blanco.

«Era tan temprano» pensó y ya había tantas cosas por hacer,su escritorio estaba repletó de papeles qué apenas y podía ver el retrató qué estaba ahi para animarlo y qué lo impulsava a seguir.

Suspiró desalientado pues el futuro de ésta empresa y de sus miles de empleados pesaba en sus hombros. Las puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par dejando se ver la siluetta de una hermosa y sensual mujer,sus tacos resonaban en el piso de mármol mientras se acercaba mas y más al hombre qué la miraba fijamente.

- buenos dias,cómo amanecistes?-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas qué estaban puestas para ése propósito y acomodándose el cabello hacía un lado del hombro.  
- muy bien supongo!-respondió dudoso pensativo con la mano en la mejilla,y viendo a la mujer-¿qué pasá Kikyo y ahora qué problemas hay?  
- ninguno-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-sólo qué no has encontrado a tu asistente y en verdad la necesitás-suspiró y se lamio los labios sensualmente.  
- no es mi culpa qué no soporten mi vida tan agetreada-dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- dirás tu insoportable carácter-dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriendo, la mujer había dado en el clavo.  
- eso no es cierto,yo soy muy tranquilo-dijo encrespado y empunando sus manos. - si como no,no te engañes Inuyasha tu humor es difícil de tolerar-dijo cruzándose de piernas.  
- bueno pero también es un buen sexapil-río a carcajadas.  
- claro auntoconvenciendote y elevando tu ego no te ayudará,cuándo vas a sentar cabeza-pregunto retando la mirada del Albino-desdé qué tu esposa falleció,no te eh conocido una relación sería-dijo ensombrenciendo la mirada.  
- a qué demonios viene ésto estabas hablando de una asistente y me sales con estás mierdas-dijo el hombre enscrispado y en un tono de voz mas alto. Pues le molestaba en gran manera qué Kikyo se metiera en sus asuntos.  
- valla si te escucharán los qué te entrevistan,serías mucho mas popular el empresario de alta alcurnia diciendo peladeses qué educación querido socio,además sólo saqué el tema por qué eso de qué andes metido en la cama de las modelos no es sentar cabeza ademas se lo debes a ellos-sonrió de medio lado levantándose del asiento y dándole la espalda.  
- deja ya de joder Kikyo y ve hacer algo útil oh consiguete un novio-respondió molestó.  
- para toparme con idiotas como tu prefiero estar soltera,tienes hasta el viernes para conseguir ésa asistete y esta vez has qué te dure socio y hablo enserio si no la buscare yo,y no te agradará-fue lo último qué se escuchó de la sensual mujer mientras salía de la oficina y cerraba las enormes puertas.  



	2. Chapter 2:Una vida complicada

«Una asistente» pensó donde demonios conseguiría una qué lo soportará. Tomó el teléfono y apretó un boton-Ayame traeme la lista de asistentes qué te pedi ayer-dijo demandante.

-enseguida se oyó del otro lado de el aparato,tan pronto el puso el teléfono en su lugar la pelirroja ya estaba parada enfrenté de el con un fólder en sus manos.

-valla! eso fue rápido como...entrastes...y ...yo..no,nah no importa,bueno muestrame qué tienes para mi-dijo alzando su mirada enarcando una ceja cosa qué lo hacía ver condenadamente guapo.

Viendo ala chica directamente a los ojos, le sonrió eh hizo qué la pobre se sonrojara.

- aquí tiene -dijo bajando la mirada y tratando de cubrir sus ojos Esmeralda con su flequillo y su timidez.  
- ya te eh dicho qué me digas Inuyasha con mas confianza,me siento viejo cuándo me dices ,no te llevó muchos años sabés por mucho unos tres-sonrió agarrando el folder y abriéndole.  
- si lo se¿pero?lo hago por respeto-dijo todavía con la mirada en el suelo.  
- sientate Ayame-demandó ala joven.  
La chica se sentó de golpe.

Abrió el Fólder y sólo pudo ver tres nombres-¿pero qué es ésto?-dijo molestó.

- bueno son las únicas qué encontré qué estuvieran dispuestas a aceptar la entrevista-respondió nerviosa.

Pues ni a ella le gustaría estar en el lugar de una de sus asistentes pues requería pasar todo el dia con él además de soportar su vida ajetreada y su aveces mas aveces qué otra cosa su mal humor,y a pesar de qué ella trabajaba para el no lo veía todo el dia ya qué cuándo estaba en la oficina se comunicaban por el teléfono y la mayoría del tiempo estaba afuera cerrando negocios, de viajé,dando entrevistas,o en una secion de fotos para todas las revistas del Japón;ya qué lo habían nombrado el empresario mas joven y guapo del año,y no había duda qué lo fuera tenía un atractivo exótico por asi decirlo.

Dios hasta ella había sufrido de el enojó de sus amigas ya qué ellas querían conocer a su jefe en persona todo por haberlo visto en esas revistas,pero ella nada podía hacer no dejaban entrar a nadie al edificio si no trabajaban ahi, además sus huellas estaban registradas sólo así podía acceder al edificio.

- en verdad soy tan malo o desagradable-suspiro-qué temen trabajar pará mi-volvio a decir suspirando y haciendo una cara qué conmovió ala pelirroja.

- No se si desagradable entré en ése tema,usted es muy,muy bueno agradable una vez qué lo conocen mejor;y es muy atractivo y bueno que mas a si y guapo y ah,bueno atractivo-respondió la chica sonrojándose tratando de encontrar mejor respuesta pero no se le venia nada mas que lo dé atractivo.

- valla-dijo sonriendo- es alagador saber qué sólo excitó,sabés tu deberias ser mi asistente-dijo el hombre recostándose de lleno en su asiento y sonriéndole ala chica qué en ésos momentos era un manojo de nervios.

Sonrojada Ayame levantó la mirada y dio un gritó-YO NO PUEDO!

- por qué no-preguntó el Albino-mirando la lista qué tenía enfrenté de el.

- usted sabe qué debo cuidar de mi abuelo y el horario qué tengo aquí es perfecto para mi y asi no lo descuidó mucho, serrrr... su asistente requiere de todo el tiempo-tartamudeó.

- tienes razón Ayame,perdón por no acordarme de ése detalle ésta bien,llama a estás tres chicas y diles qué mañana vengan a una entrevista y qué traigan todos sus datos-dijo cerrando el archivo y dándoselo ala pelirroja.

- ésta bien -dijo recobrando compostura y sonriendo.  
- y Ayame,,,,, dile a tus amigas qué en persona no soy tan atractivo-dijo sonriendo y elevando su ego.

- si -dijo saliendo de ahi con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Llegó al local. Era un pequeño café hubicado en un lugar escondido del ajetreo de la ciudad.

El café de Mamá Kekiko,el nombré era gracioso pero el lugar era acogedor con gente amable y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miroku y ella lo habían encontrado de pura casualidad cuándo acaban de terminar un trabajó, bueno el primero de ella estaba asustada, ella había jalado ése gatillo y auque había entrenado y se había mentalizado para ese día se había sentido extraña y había sido peor de lo que imaginó.

Miroku le había dicho qué asi pasaba al principio, pronto se iría acostumbrando y así fue llevaba tantas víctimas qué había perdido la cuenta.

Entró en el pequeño local y divisó la pequeña mesa del fondo siempre se sentaban ahí.

Ahi estaba embutandose unas donas río al verlo así, tenía tanto qué no lo veía qué sentía ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo el era el único, después de qué su familia fuera asesinada con el qué había sentido qué un lazó se había vuelto a forjar.

Caminó en pasó lento hasta llegar a el,la miro con ésa mirada azulesca qué invitaba a nadar en ella,se sentó del otro lado y tomó una de las donas.

- eres puntual-dijo tomando un sorbo de su café-te pedi el de siempre-sonrió.

- al grano Miroku qué pasá? ¿por qué me sitastes aquí? sabés cuánto tiempo tiene qué no venía-dijo tomando con sus manos la pequeña taza para darle un sorbo.

Miroku observo cómo sus labios se pegaban al borde de la taza y río.

-¿de qué demonios te ríes?-preguntó algo molesta por la mirada qué el le daba.

- sólo recordaba-dijo suspirando.-cuándo me distes aquel besó-sonrió al recordarlo.

- ¡hay no Miroku! no seas ridículo,no me digas qué por eso me trajistes aquí por qué ya es muy tarde, yo ya lo supere-dijo enarcando una ceja y sonrojándose por hacerla recordar ése bochornoso recuerdo.

- No es eso-dijo sonriendo- sólo qué ése fue el recuerdo qué se me vino ala mente además es el mejor recuerdo qué tengo de ti-dijo sinceró viéndola a los ojos-es bueno qué ya no sientas eso hacía mi sabés-dijo recordando ese dia.

«Flashback»

Kagome acababa de cumplir 16 cuándo la enviaron a su primera misión junto con Miroku, ella cumplió con todo y lo habia echó bien aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir estaba asustada aquien engañaba ésto era más difícil de lo qué pensó.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte qué pensó qué se le saldría del pechó,Miroku la sacó de ahi, corierron tanto hasta qué las piernas empezaron ah entumirsele.

Se detuvieron en un callejón Miroku la pegó despacio contra la pared para que descansara.

Levantó su rostro lentamente, ella lo miro, el sonreía tan tranquilo,su mirada se clavo en ella quería hundirse en ésos ojos,ella le sonrió y lentamente se agarro de su cuello Miroku sólo dio un pequeño pasó hacía atrás,pero ella se aferró a el aun más el la miro sorprendido y sólo ensanchó los ojos cuándo sintió los tibios y cálidos labios de la chica qué el protegía,y cuidaba, ella lo besó aun más profundizando el besó. Kagome sintio que el mundo se apago por un momento había soñado tanto con ése beso pero sintió las manos de el desenredando el agarré de su cuello y alejándola lentamente.

-Kag... no!-dijo bajando la mirada-no ésto no ésta bien-dijo volviéndola a ver a los ojos.

- ¿por qué no?-dijo la chica asustada por la reacción del hombre qué ella pensaba en esos momentos quería o amaba con locura-acaso no te gustó,soy tan fea y tan niña-dijo agachando la mirada.

- no seas tonta tu,tu, eres hermosa es sólo qué yo nunca te eh visto con ésas intenciones,tu eres cómo mi hermanita ala qué quiero proteger y cuidar-dijo tomado el rostro de la joven en sus manos para explicarle.

- ¿Qué? estás bromeando-dijo exaltada-pero tú,tu siempre me dices qué me quieres además yo se qué tu quieras lo mismo-dijo volviéndolo a tomar por sorpresa y besarlo.

- Kag,no espera-dijo aparatandose de ella«maldición es muy linda pero no puedo verla de ésa forma»penso -yo te quiero cómo una hermanita ala qué tengo qué cuidar y proteger,pero eso no quiere decir qué no llegará el hombre de tu vida además será muy dichoso en tenerte-tomo unos cabellos de la negra cabellera de la hermosa chica y los puso detras de la oreja.

Kagome sólo bajó el rostro y se maldijo-claro!no te das cuenta en nuestro ambienté de vida jamás encontraremos tal cosa,yo te quiero pero no te rogaré esa no soy yo-dijo empuñando las manos.

Miroku la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta toparse con el pequeño café en en el qué ahora se encontraban.

«Fin del Flashback»

- por qué tenías qué recordarme eso,maldito Miroku te gusta reirte acuestas mías verdad?-dijo desviando la mirada.

Pues en ése tiempo ella si pensaba qué estaba enamorada de él,aunque con el tiempo se había dado cuenta qué sólo era agradecimiento y amor Fraternal.

- Vamos kag,no te molestes,,,,, además fue un besó muy hermoso tu primer besó y me llevó el mejor recuerdo de ésta vida tan podrida-hubo un silencio-me vengó a despedir-tomó otro sorbo de su taza y la puso en la mesa,vio los ojos qué la pelinegra ahora le otorgaba.

- estas...no...es cierto-dijo su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte,no el no podía abandobarla era cierto qué casi no se veían pero ella sabía qué cuándo lo necesitaba ahi estaba el para ella-cómo qué a despedirte,eso no puede ser.

- me voy Kag,estoy cansado de ésta jodida vida,estamos tan manchados de sangré qué siento qué mis manos no se pueden limpiar-la miro fijó pues era cierto el estaba cansado no quería seguir.

- Eres un Idiota blandengue,no te das cuenta ya estamos condenados pagaremos lo qué hemos echó en el Infierno,pero ya es demasiado tardé pará nosotros-dijo tratando de no elevar el tono pues las cosas tan descabelladas qué podía decir su amigo la preocupaban.

- Kag,ya no puedo seguir,nunca es demasiado tardé,tu también deberías alejarte de ése ambiente o te arrastrará hasta qué pierdas tu alma y corazón por completó.

- Miroku esto es lo qué hacemos yo hace mucho qué perdí el alma y corazón no tengo sólo es una máquina qué me ayuda ah estar viva,además tu sabés qué pasá si te quieres salir de la Asociación te matarían-dijo tomado las manos de su compañero.

- lo se!¿Pero? te olvidás qué me dicen el invisible ya qué nadie da conmigo me ire a otro país empezaré de nuevo,vamonos juntos-Kagome soltó una sonrisa y lo vio finamente.

- no puedo hacer eso,te desearé suerte,pero no me pidas qué dejé ésto,no puedo ésto es lo qué soy y no me puedo ir así,le debo mi vida a Naraku-dijo con voz nostálgica.

- No,Kag tu no le debes nada-tomó sus manos y depósito un besó en ellas.

-deseó de todo corazón qué encuentres lo qué buscas,se qué lo encontrarás-se levantó se acercó a la pelinegra qué no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos;movió su flequillo y deposito un besó en su frente.

-Adiós mi linda y dulce Kag-dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Kagome se quedó fría se levantó de golpe y salió tras el hombre con el qué había compartido tanto.

Despavorida salió del pequeño café,pero ya no lo vio Miroku ya no estaba.

-Tonto-suspiró-esperó te valla bien-tomo la otra dirección dónde había dejado su motocicleta,sólo deseaba qué nunca lo encontraran.

Los dedos sonaban en la fina madera,desesperado se levantó de su comoda silla,se acercó ala pequeña barra y se sirvió un trago,movió la cabeza cuándo escuchó ah alguien entrar por su puerta.

- es muy temprano para empezar a beber no creés-exclamó un hombre de fino porte,quién iva entrando por la puerta.

- Bah!quién demonios te creés mi madre,yo puedo beber ala hora qué quiera-sonrió el hombre moviendo el pequeño vaso haciendo sonar los hielos.

- Inuyasha no se supone qué hoy entrevistaras alas chicas pará el cargó de asistente-preguntó sentándose en un cómodo sillón de cuero blanco.

- asi es,por eso precisamente necesitó ésto-dijo bediéndose de golpe el contenido del vaso hizo un gestó con el rostro cuándo sintió el líquido quemar su garganta.

-ahh!valla eso es fuerte,qué demonios es ésto,este no es el vino qué me gustá-dijo agarrando la botella y leyéndola

-ah da igual-dijo volviéndola a colocar en su lugar.

- ¿no me digas qué estás nervioso?-preguntó el misterioso hombre.

- estas bromeando,no me jodas Onigumo ya eh escho ésto muchas veces-se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento,con una mirada fría vio a uno de sus cuántos socios.

- bueno sólo preguntaba ya qué te conozco muy bien,se qué cuándo estás nervioso bebés,lo hacias desdé chico,claro no con bebidas alcohólicas si no qué con jugó o soda.

- demonios Onigumo,no me recuerdes esas estupideces además dejé de ser niño muy Joven-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- si Midoriko estuviera aquí,ya te hubiera jalado las orejas,ella odiaba qué tomarás-con la mirada fija en el Albino,esperaba ver su reacción pues le gustaba tensarlo con esté tipo de conversaciones.

- por qué demonios,tienes qué meterla en ésto,a ella déjala fuera de nuestras pláticas,además todavía es doloroso qué me la recuerdes-bajó la mirada.

- bueno perdón yo no queria, ya han pasado tres años desdé su muerte asi qué pense, qué no te molestaría,disculpa mi indiscreción.

- ésta bien-dijo con desgano,tomó el teléfono y preciono una tecla.

-Ayame-del otro lado se escuchó ala linda pelirroja contestar.

-diga -respondió.

-ya estan aquí,las chicas para el puesto de asistente-preguntó enfuscado.

-si ahora mismo las envío-respondió.

-bueno al parecer ya están aquí-dijo Inuyasha con algo de nerviosismos.

- te importa si me quedó-preguntó el hombre quien seguía en el fino sofá.

- claro qué no,por mi quédate pervertido lo único qué quieres saber es qué si las chicas estan buenonas-respondió Inuyasha.

- bueno quiero sólo chicas lindas en la empresa-dijo con una sonrisa.

- te demandaran por acoso sexual,y te desfalcaran los millones hahaha-río Inuyasha.

- no socio,eso ya lo hace mi esposa-rio el hombre desganado. 


	3. Chapter 3:Una Asistente

Disclaimer:estos personajes no me pertenecen solo la idea del fic asi que no quiero demandas haha...bueno si Inuyasha sé animara ya seria mio XD

Kagome bajo de su nuevo auto cortesía de Naraku claro tenia qué ser de él. Ya que claro estaba, qué una chica qué queria ser asistente del empresario mas famoso de Japón, no podía llegar en una motocicleta,además el carro no estaba tan mal aunque para Kagome era un fiasco al menos eso pensaba.

El edificio era enorme era una de las Empresas de Publicidad mas grandes y exitosas del Japón por eso Kagome no sé explicaba qué tenía qué ver una joya en todo ésto. Kagome pudo divisar una chica pelirroja parada en la entrada. Cuando vio qué Kagome se acercaba la saludo. Kagome se acerco mas a ella, y pudo observar sus ojos Esmeraldas; brillaban con la luz del sol.

- hola! dime eres una de las qué busca el puesto de asistente?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara,qué hizo pensar ah Kagome si no le dolía la cara por sonreír de esa manera.

- Sí, vengo ala entrevista-dijo seca y molesta por qué además de cambiar su motocicleta por un coche, tuvo qué ponerse una maldita falda las odiaba y asi de cortas más,pero Naraku le había cambiado todo su guarda ropa ahora debía vestirse elegante y fina. Lo qué llevaba puesto no le quedaba nada mal pero ella lo sentía fatal. Su atuendo era un traje de color vino pegado a su cuerpo,con una blusa blanca por dentro, qué hacía resaltar mas sus atributos,sus piernas se veían muy estilizadas,¡valla hasta trasero tenia! nunca se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora,toda ella lucia muy hermosa toda una sexy ejecutiva.

- ven, acompáñame sólo faltabas tú-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Entraron en el Edificio Kagome no pudo evitar mirar a los lados estaba en su naturaleza percatarse de todo.

- nerviosa-preguntó la pelirroja observando a Kagome.

- no sólo observó, es la primera vez qué veo ésta empresa-dijo seca,pues ella no era de muchas palabras.

Subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso ahi se encontraba la oficina de su víctima. Salieron del elevador pará toparse con la mirada de Kikyo al parecer estaba esperando el elevador.

- Ayame!¿qué haces?¿ quien es ella?-preguntó tajante sin despegar su vista de Kagome. Kagome le dio una mirada qué hizo qué la mujer de porte elegante le dieran escalofríos.

- es una de las qué viene para el puesto de asistente del -dijo la chica nerviosa pues la presencia de esa mujer era abrumadora,pero no para Kagome ella sabía cómo manejar jente cómo ella qué creían qué todo el mundo debían rendirse ante ellos.

- Ah!bueno qué esperas llévala,buena suerte muchacha la necesitarás-dijo dándole una sonrisa de hipocresía a Kagome. Kagome sólo siguió su pasó no le contestó y no la volteó a ver,no le había agradado se veía una persona hipocrita.

- bueno espera aquí, le avisaré al qué ya estan aquí-sonrió con mucha alegría alas tres chicas quienes esperaban,Kagome sólo observaba y se preguntaba cómo podía sonreír así,ella no la conocía pero se veía que la chica era feliz,pensó que ella nunca había sonreido de esa manera bueno no desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no podria sonreir así ni por cortesía su sonrisa verdadera se había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Miro de lado y pudo observar alas otras dos chicas una era alta,buena figura,muy guapa pero demasiado coqueta penso Kagome, pues tenía el espejo en mano y se miraba una y otra vez,la segunda era una asiliconada bueno eso parecía por qué ese busto no se lo habia dado la naturaleza,y mas bien ninguno de los atributos qué poseía al parecer ésta chica se había equivocado de lugar y en verdad se dirigía a una audición para ser estrella porno.

Se escuchó el retumbar dé los golpes en la puerta y Inuyasha se sobresaltó-Pasá Ayame!-dijo con enfadó.

- ya llegó la última-dejo saber la pelirroja.

- muy bien pues hazlas pasar-dijo acomodándose en su lugar y arreglándose la corbata cómo todo un hombre de negocios.

- valla te vés emocionado-vociferó el hombre aun sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

- si no te callas la boca no te dejaré estar aquí Onigumo-gruño pará dejarle saber a su socio qué no bromeaba.

Las chicas entraron por las puertas dobles, Inuyasha cómo todo caballero se levantó de su cómodo asiento y les hizo un gestó amable pará qué tomarán asiento.

- bienvenidas,siéntese porfabor-dio una pequeña sonrisa qué hizo qué las dos chicas se sonrojaran y casi se desmallaran de la emoción. Pero no Kagome ella sólo tomó asiento dando un suspiró de aburrimiento-¿les gustaría tomar algo?-preguntó el Albino con una sonrisa qué en verdad lo hacía ver endemoniadamente atractivo.

Inuyasha estaba aguantándose todo pues se había prometido qué se portaría muy amable si en verdad quería conseguir una asistente y es qué la necesitaba el no podía con todo y no era qué fuera un ogro pero pues tampoco era perita en dulce.

- muy bien me gustaría empezar con sus nombres, a ver usted su nombre-preguntó ala desteñida con porte de estrella porno o la silicona como ya le había puesto Kagome.

-mi nombre es Kayako Mutsu,tengo 19 años,y quiero de verdad trabajar para usted por que yo puedo complacerlo en todo lo qué usted deseé-dijo con voz sensual lamiéndose los labios y inclinándose hacía adelanté para enseñar sus siliconas que algún viejo ricachon libidinoso había pagado.

El Albino abrió los ojos de par en par,ésta chica se veia claro, qué no sabía ni papa de cómo desempeñarse como asistente mas bien debería ahora de estar estudiando o tal vez en un casting para ser estrella porno. Trago saliva y carraspeo arreglando el cuello de su camisa

-muy bien ahora usted-preguntó ala segunda chica quien era muy guapa,pero su manera de coqueteo era demasiado

-bueno ah yo me llamo Yuca Mitoshi,y bueno pues,la verdad es qué deseo mucho trabajar aqui pues osea no es por nada pero es un lugar súper cool y mirate,sales en todos lados te imaginas el prestigió qué todo eso me daría,es super mega genial además mirame soy súper guapa estás chicas no se comparan tu necesitás ah alguien qué te haga ver bie, y bien pues qué luzca bien asi cómo yo osea y además...

Inuyasha ya estaba roncando se había perdido cuándo dio su nombré. Esta estaba peor Inuyasha ya había perdido las esperanzas. Lentamente fijó su mirada en la pelinegra qué no había movido ni un músculo desdé qué se había sentado ahí.

-y usted cómo se llamá?-preguntó dándole una sonrisa ala pelinegra. Kagome vio de reojo a las dos chicas y sonrió de medio lado.

- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y estoy aquí por el puesto de asistente-era sorprendente qué Naraku la había dejado usar su nombre bueno es qué en verdad nadie lo sabía siempre la habían llamado la Burakkumanba(Mamba Negra)asi qué no importaba si daba su verdadero nombré después sólo sería un fantasma además; Naraku había borrado toda evidencia de qué ella existía no tenía ni acta de nacimiento nada todo la información qué fuera a dar era falsa. Le había permitido qué usará su nombré sólo pará qué ella se sintiera mas cómoda.

- bueno eso fue corto. Has trabajado en ésto antes?-preguntó Inuyasha poniéndole más interés ala sería chica qué alas otras dos extravagantes.

- si,por eso traje la información léela y vera en los diferentes lugares qué eh trabajado-digo tajantes y seca sin esbozar una sola sonrisa. El hombre sentado en el sofá no podía despegar la vista de la pelinegra"es perfecta"pensó era la qué necesitaba Inuyasha y él.

- pues sí, has trabajado con diferentes personalidades del medio artístico-era una gran mentira pero Naraku tenía buenas influencias y sólo bastaba con decir quién era pará qué le hicieran ese tipo de favores,pues el ya había echo algunos también.

- tiene muy buenas recomendaciónes -levantó la vista pará quedar fijo en su mirada"y es muy hermosa"pensó Inuyasha sonriendole.

- disculpe !pero una chica como ésta no le dará una buena reputación sólo mírela carece de muchas cosas-dijo la coqueta parlanchina dándole una mirada de desaprobación a la pelinegra.

Kagome sintió deseos de volarle los cesos mas bien se la imaginó,con su Mágnum "su arma favorita" en él centró de la cabeza de la maldita perica y ella jalando el gatillo.

- es cierto!-agregó la silicona uniéndose ala marcha encontra de la simple chica que al parecer iva ganando-no es muy bonita además ésta súper plana.

término de decir la silicona,a todo ésto Kagome estaba autocontrolandose ya qué ahora ya no imaginaba fusilando a una si no alas dos,y ala silicona sacándole el silicon con cada tiró.

- bueno ella es la más preparada,y creó qué hará un excelente trabajó,además quién dijo qué buscaba modelos-río el Albino mientras le guiñaba el ojo ala pelinegra. Kagome se sorprendió el sonaba sinceró. Pues elegirla a ella que se consideraba simple qué alas otras dos extravagantes chicas era bueno.

- muchas gracias señoritas pero tomé mi decisión me quedó con la ,suerte en los castings para actrices-sonrió y despidió a las peladas esas.

Onigumo se paró y caminó con las chicas-yo me encargo de mostrarles la salida nos vemos Inu-dijo saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Kagome con Inuyasha.

- ese pervertido-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-bueno y digame ,ésta dispuesta a seguir todo lo qué el contrato estípula?-preguntó inclinándose en su escritorio y cruzando los dedos.

- por eso estoy aquí ¿que no?-dijo tajante y con media sonrisa.

- si sonríe ,eso es bueno uno siempre tiene qué sonreirle ala vida no creé?-rio y la miro fijó.

- no,no lo creó - respondio tajante Kagome.

Inuyasha la vio fijo y pregunto-¿por que no?

-bueno por que siento qué la sonrisa es una farza,es una embustera eh hipócrita y solo debe darse cuándo verdaderamente lo deseé-contestó Kagome, nunca media sus palabras.

- valla ese carácter me agrada,todas las asistentes qué eh tenido se abruman con mi presencia y se les sube lo dé qué soy el empresario del Año y blablabla-dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

- no veo por qué?para mi usted es una persona común y corriente,solo mi nuevo jefe,quién me pagará por yo brindarle mi trabajó, no le veo lo abrumador-respondió fría y seca.

- me agrada , me agrada, creó qué eleji bien-sonrió.

Abrió lentamente la puerta era muy tardé entró despacio y encendió las luces del que por tres meses se convertiría en su hogar.

Un apartamento no lujoso pero no por eso dejaba de ser acogedor,se sentía muy bien al entrar en ese lugar sola sin nadie quién la estuviera molestando.

Todos estos años había vívido en la mansión de Naraku y siempre había realizado trabajos pero era su primer trabajó de vigilar y matar, el unico al qué le asignaban trabajos así eran a Miroku y este era el primero de ella.

Suspiró al recordarlo, en verdad lo empezaba ah extrañar qué habría sido de él, en dónde se encontraba escondido. Sacudió su cabeza pará borrar ésos pensamientos tenía qué concentrarse.

Se acercó ala cocina abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua la acercó lentamente a su boca y cuándo iba a dar el primer trago se dio cuenta de una caja de regaló qué estaba en la mesa. Se acercó a ella lentamente pues en su trabajó debía ser cautelosa y además quién había entrado en su apartamento,vio por encima del regaló una tarjeta y la tomó y leyó.

- ah! es dé Naraku!y ahora qué demonios te traes-vociferó aliviada.

Quitó la envoltura de la caja para; mostrar una caja metalizada abrió los locks y vio su contenido. Sus ojos brillaron al ver ése regaló era hermosa la tomó y la admiró,una Mágnum 44 .50 Desert Eagle semiautomática chapeada en oro y plata con las iniciales de su nombre grabadas K.H. nunca usaba ése nombré por eso le habia parecido lindo que sus iniciales estuvieran en ella y en la agarradera una calavera echa con diamantes era preciosa.

Las mujeres normales se emocionaban al recibir joyas y diamantes,pero Kagome se emocionaba cuándo recibía una arma nueva. La toco lentamente dejó qué sus finos dedos tocaran cada rincón de ésta, el metal era frío y liso tal y cómo ella le gustaba,era el regaló perfecto. El teléfono sonó y ella se acercó a contestarlo, todavía admirando su nuevo juguete.

- Hola mi Burakkumanba,te gustó?-preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

- es hermosa, el mejor regaló qué me has dado,es única-dijo emocionada cómo cuándo un niño recibe un juguete nuevo.

- sabía qué te gustaría yo se cómo complacer a mi niña consentida-rio pará el.

- ¿dime por qué ahora?por qué me la distes hasta ahora; mi cumpleaños ya tiene qué pasó.

- bueno es qué el empresario más famoso y millonario del Japón no se puede ir así tan sencillo qué es mejor qué acabes con él con estilo y clase-dijo con un tono malevico.

- claro... es muy cierto-dijo en un leve suspiró- por lo visto ya te han informado de todo,y ya te han dicho que fui aceptada cómo su asistente.

- así es,pero yo nunca lo dudé-dijo confiado en la avilidad de la pelinegra-necesitó qué salgas a probar tu nueva arma-dijo con un tono seco y frío.

- ¿¡cómo tan pronto!?-exclamó preocupada.

- si el maldito Americano no se presentó a pagarme y su plazo venció,necesitó qué salgas a cazar mi linda y hermosa Burakkumanba.

- esta bien-dijo no muy convencida. Odiaba cazar ya qué ella le gustaba más las asignaciones rápidas y no cazar a malditos borrachos y adictos al juego qué le vendía su alma al Diablo de Naraku por unos billetes para seguir apostando o comprando drogas y después terminaban endeudados hasta el cuello.

Se cambió y se dirijo ala dirección qué Naraku le había dado. Llegó y se posicionó tras un muro oscuro, entré la oscuridad llegó a oir una voz ya conocida ese no era su dia.

- Burakkumanba tanto tiempo-dijo acercándose ala pelinegra.

- no lo suficiente-mencionó sin quitar su vista de la figura qué caminaba hacía ella-así qué ahora te mandaron a ti Yura-dijo ala hermosa joven de pelo corto azabaches,tez blanca y labios rojos como la sangré.

- así es Naraku me ah asignado tareas con más adrenalina cómo cazar-dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

- te acuestas con él verdad-preguntó enarcando una ceja y viendo fija ala chica quién se sonrojó por el comentario de Kagome.

- ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó nerviosa.

- digamos qué lo conozco tan bien, qué se cuándo alguien se acuesta con él-dijo enrolando los ojos.

- bueno pues yo escuché qué tu pronto te echarás ala bolsa a un pez bien gordo-dijo sarcástica y sonriendo descaradamente. Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y a velocidad de la luz sacó su arma y la apuntó ala cabeza de la chica.

- Oyeme bien maldita! qué te acuestes con Naraku no es mi problema, pero qué te metas en mis asuntos si, tu mueves la boca y te volaré los cesos-dijo jalando lentamente del gatillo el sonido del metal se pudo escuchar pero no llegó hasta el final.

- ¡No!¡No!dispares! ésta bien yo no diré nada es más de qué hablábamos-dijo la joven sudando frío y con terror en sus ojos bien sabía qué Kagome podía matarla en un segundo y no importaría si ella se acostaba con Naraku, mientras Kagome fuera la qué le quitara la vida el no diría nada ya que el la atesoraba cómo un tesoro.

- ¡Maldicion!Naraku y su gran boca-dijo bajando el arma y viendo ala joven quien había sentido la muerte cerca.

Miraron salir del la casa de apuestas al desgraciado quién ya le debía hasta la vida a Naraku y caminaron hacía él el hombre vociferaba peladeses a los guaruras qué custodiaban el lugar pues al parecer lo habían echado de ahí por qué ya no tenía nada qué apostar, el muy cretino les gritaba qué les vendía a su esposa si lo dejaban jugar una mesa más. Kagome pensaba qué ninguna cucaracha cómo ésa debía vivir. Se acercaron lentamente hacía el hombre quién ya estaba pasado de copas.

- valla,valla,valla un Ángel o mejor dicho dos,qué pasá señoritas buscan diversión-dijo el borracho acercándose a Yura.

- claro ven con nosotras te daremos mucha diversión-dijo la joven viendo de lado a Kagome.

- uyyuyy! qué lindos Án..gel...es esté.. es mi día... de suerte-siguió diciendo el cretino alcoholizado.

Lo condujeron hacía un callejón vacío y la primera qué soltó el golpe fue Kagome traía unos knucles de acero en las manos en un sólo golpe lo tumbó al suelo haciendo qué el hombre escupiera del golpe.

- Aaaah!-grito el hombre cuando sintio el golpe-pero qué demonios te pasá Angelito?¿pensé qué querías diversión?-dijo con la voz melodiosa de los tragos qué traía encima.

- si maldito! yo soy tu Ángel, pero tu Ángel de la muerte-dijo dandole otro golpe en un costado de la cara-eres un maldito cretino y le debés mucho a mi jefe-dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro. Podia sentir cómo la respiración del sujetó se aceleraba.

- ¿¡qué no!?yo..yo..voy a pagar cada centavo-dijo ya con temor en sus ojos pues había entrado en cuenta qué ésto tal vez era su fin.

Kagome lo pateó en el estómago haciendo qué se le saliera el airé;el hombre se puso en posición fetal cuándo sintió otra patada más en las costillas.

-maldita basura! qué decías hace un momento qué vendías a tu esposa por una mesa más basura!-dijo soltando otra patada más-¡sostenlo!-le demandó ala chica quién sólo observaba con temor en su mirada, era de eperarse pues era una de las más recientes jamás había echó un asesinato sólo había asistido y por ser la nueva era qué era el juguete de Naraku.

Kagome lo golpeó una y otra vez en el rostro hasta qué el hombre soltó las bocaradas de sangré y unos cuántos dientes.

- ¡porfabor no mas! juró qué les pagaré sólo denme tiempo y venderé mi casa es lo único qué me queda-dijo el hombre en unos pocos alientos qué todavia quedaban en él. Kagome sacó su arma y la apuntó en su frente-es muy tardé pará eso-con ésas palabras jalo el gatillo acabando con la vida del hombre. Su cuerpo calló pesadamente sobre la cera el casquillo de la bala sonó con eco al tocar la cera, su trabajó estaba echó.

- ¡vamonos!-le dijo ala chica quién todavía observaba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

- si vamonos-replicó observando a la pelinegra- pronto vendra la Poli-dijo siguiendo a la mujer sin alma, quién le quitaba el silenciador al arma y ala vez limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta la boquilla.

- ¡no es linda!-dijo emocionada admirando su nuevo juguete-y tiene un tiró excelente!-sonrió cómo si nada de lo qué acaba de hacer le afectaba. Y así era.. Para ella había sido otro dia mas en el trabajó.

PS:Hola bueno hasta aqui dejo por ahora esperó les este gustando mi fics please dejen sus reviews,no importa si son buenos o malos eso es lo que nos inspira a escribir,y pues quiero saber si mi fic esta siendo del agrado de los lectores,thanx por tomarse su time y pasar a leer.


	4. Chapter 4:¿¡Un Padre?

desclaimer:Los personajes no son mios son de la gran Rumiko.. aunque si Inuyasha se animara ya fuera mio XD

Llegó cansado no quería saber más, el trabajó acabaría un día de éstos con él. Lentamente se quito la corbata y la tiró al sillón dio un suspiro y desabrocho su traje se quito la chaqueta y desabrocho su camisa. Se dejó caer de llenó en el sillón y cerro los ojos por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recordó que a muy temprana edad se había tenido que convertir en hombre, se había casado tan joven o mas bien los habían obligado a cazarse siendo tan jóvenes todo por los prejuicios de su padre.

- llegastes muy tarde hoy,cenaras? -se escucho la voz de una mujer.

El albino abrió lentamente sus ojos ésa voz,la luz le dio en los ojos, por un momento divisó la silueta de una joven mujer dé pelo azabache-¿eres tú? -dijo tratando de alcanzar la silueta de la mujer con su mano.

- ¿estás bien hijo? ¿cenaras?- volvió a preguntar la voz pero ésta vez se escuchó cansada y desgastada tal vez por los años.

Inuyasha se sobresalto al volver a escuchar la voz se froto los ojos y suspiro -Kaede eres tu demonios de verdad estoy cansado¡-dijo con decepción en su voz frotándose los ojos.

- pues quien esperabas que fuera hijo?- respondió la anciana.

- volví a verla por un momento pero la volvi a ver, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella estas visiones- sus ojos mostraban tristesa. Bajo la mirada y suspiro.

- tienes qué superarlo hijo ya son tres años se los debes a ellos, no pueden seguir viendote así no es sanó -dijo la mujer tomando el saco y la corbata para guardarlos.

- ¿ya están dormidos? -preguntó alzando su mirada para ver alá anciana que lo había criado desde nacimiento.

- así es querían esperarte pero era demasiado tarde así que les ordene que se durmieran,mañana tienen clases y ¿creó que? se acercan los exámenes finales del semestre.

- te tengo buenas noticias, ya no tendras que lidiar con todo ésto tu sola contrate una asistente-dijo viendo con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos ala anciana.

- ¿mmm otra vez ?¿cuánto durara ésta? -preguntó la anciana frunciendo el ceño y arrugando mucho mas su rostro.

- Kaede...esta si durará, presiento que ésta vez elegí bien, tiene carácter eso me gusta y al parecer no le interesa qué sea una figura pública-respondió animado;pues era cierto la chica le había agradado aunque no sonriera mucho.

- bueno ver para creer, ojala no corra cuándo vea a tus "angelitos", ahora ven a cenar y te acuestas tus hijos quieren que los vallas a dejar tu al colegió mañana.

- lo se casi no eh pasado tiempo con ellos, eh estado tan ocupado-se froto la frente pensando en cuánto los había descuidado.

- tienes que sacar tiempo para ellos-dijo la anciana sobando su cabeza.

-lo hare te lo prometo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ceno y subió al segundó pisó de su mansión camino por los grandes pasillos y abrió lentamente una puerta. Los colores de la alcoba eran rosas la luz de la lampara de la mesita de noche dejaba ver las muchas decoraciones de princesas y unicornios. Se acercó ala cama dónde una hermosa niña dormía placidamente,se acerco a ella y la acobijo depósito un pequeño besó en la frente de la pequeña que adoraba y qué era su pequeña princesa. La pequeña se removio un poco abrió los ojos para toparse con las orbes doradas de su padre quién sonreía al verla.

-papá!-grito la pequeña quién se lanzó al cuello de su padre emocionada.

- no quería despertarte-dijo sonriendo y sobando la cabeza de su pequeña.

- no importa papá, yo quería verte-dijo la pequeña sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿qué tal estuvo tu día Princesa?-preguntó acariciando sus finos cabellos,azabaches como su madre.

- muy bien aunque mi hermano se comió mi postré ése tonto,siempre ésta quitándome mis postres-dijo haciendo un puchero con su boca.

- mmm hablaré con él no te preocupes.

- si papá,y tu día como estuvo?-preguntó con cara de preocupación.

- muy bien creó?-dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- jijiji papá necesitás un descansó- dijo la pequeña acariciando el rostro de su padre y sonriendo.

- bueno Rin es hora de qué duermas mañana tienes clases-depósito un beso en su frente y acarició su cabeza.

- si papá descansá-sonrió y se volvió a meter en las cobijas.

- buenas noches Princesa-dijo sonriendo ala pequeña.

- buenas noches mi Rey-repondio la pequeña cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

El Albino salió de la habitación de su pequeña y se encamino ala siguiente habitación dónde se encontraba un gran letrero"Keep Out" todos los dias hacía el mismo recorrido y todos los días era lo mismo.

- Hmm! cerrado de nuevo,buenas noches para ti también hijo-suspiro, con su hijo siempre era lo mismo su puerta siempre estaba cerrada,con su hija su relación era excelente pero con su hijo era muy diferenté estaba tambaleándose,no lo culpaba el todavía extrañaba a su madre y por ésa razón eran muy distantes además siempre le reprochaba qué nunca estaba y tenía algo de razón desdé qué su esposa había muerto se había refugiado mas en el trabajó descuidando así a sus hijos.

Se levantó temprano froto sus , hoy empezaba su nuevo día de trabajó. Se baño,vistió y desayunó. Salió de su apartamento se detuvo para esperar el acensor y sintió qué alguien la observaba vio para cada lado pero no vio a nadie pero sentía la sensación de qué alguien la observaba. Subió al acensor iva a cerrar las puertas cuándo vio una mano detenerla.

- OPSS! casi pierdo el ascensor-dijo una mujer de pelo castaño facciones finas, era muy hermosa.

Kagome sólo se hizo hacía atrás y observó ala joven quién estaba agitada tal vez por correr pará alcanzar el acensor.

- hola! mi nombré es Sango ¿eres nueva en el edificio verdad?-dijo sonriendo y viendo a Kagome.

- si asi es-respondió seca y tajante.

- qué bien te gustará mucho es un lugar tranquilo,yo vivo en el 110 y tú?-preguntó emocionada.

- en el 112-observó de reojo ala castaña.

- ahh qué emoción! somos casi vecinas y tu nombré es?-preguntó sonriendo.

- Kagome-respondió observando los números del elevador.

- Kagome...es un lindo nombré,mm eres una chica linda aunque de muy pocas palabras,o tal vez es qué yo habló mucho en fin,tu ¿qué creés?-preguntó viendo a Kagome quién no despegaba la vista de los números del acensor.

- Hmm!-fue su única respuesta.

- hahaha eres linda, bueno aquí nos bajamos. Kagome si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme bye-se despidió y Kagome sintió qué ésa bajada de acensor había sido la mas larga de .

En la mansión Taisho era una corredera de aqui pará aya de aya pará acá.

- Rin! ven sal de ahí-decía el Albino a su pequeña quién se reía de sus mismas travesuras.

- ven por mi Papi-escondida debajo de la cama sonreía la pequeña.

- Rin llegaremos tardé si no sales de ahí y dejás qué te cambié.

- pero papá soló me escondo del malvado monstruo quién quiere enviarme al lugar dónde nos torturan enseñando letras y nos obligan a leer además debés decir las palabras mágicas.

- muy graciosa y cuáles palabras mágicas?-preguntó Inuyasha tratando de alcanzar a su pequeña

- Osuwari!-dijo un chico de ojos profundos pelo plateado y actitud poco amigable entrando en la alcoba de la pequeña pelinegra.

- Osuwari?-preguntó dudoso Inuyasha.

- sí!-gritó la pequeña saliendo de su escondite tumbando a su padre en el trayecto-tu siempre ganas hermano.

- ya dejate de niñerías vístete o llegaremos tardé al colegio hoy tengo exámenes-dijo quitándole el uniforme a su padre y entregándoselo ala pequeña qué aún estaba en pijamas y tumbada arriba de su padre.

- sí,señor Grinch-dijo Rin levantándose cómo rayo, entrando en el baño a cambiarse.

- eres bueno te ase mas caso qué a mi-dijo Inuyasha reincorporandose y arreglando su traje.

- sólo debías decir la palabra mágica aunque no siempre es la misma,y tu nunca la sabrás ya qué nunca estás en casá-dijo el chico enfadado dándole una mirada de desaprobación a su padre.

- lo se y sabés qué lo siento no quiero qué crescas como lo hice yo nunca veía a mi padre,siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajó.

- pues tu hacés lo mismo no eres diferente de él-dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

- Hakudoshi !oye te eh dicho qué no me dejes hablando sólo-siguió al chico quién ya había bajado y estaba listó en la puerta de la entrada.

- qué mas da yo no quiero hablar contigo-respondió cruzándose de brazos y posicionándose en el marcó de la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿que hacés muchachito? tienes qué desayunar-dijo la anciana acercándose al chico y tomándolo de la oreja.

- Aucchh!Nana Kaede te eh dicho qué no me tomes de la oreja-se quejó el chico quién trataba de zafarse del agarron de oreja.

- y mas respetó a tu padre.

- ¿por qué?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa enfadado.

- por qué es tu padre-dijo la anciana molesta-siéntense serviré el desayunó.

- gracias Kaede-dijo el Albino-ahora si dime cómo te va en el colegió.

- bien-respondió seco y rolando los ojos.

- qué bien y el fútbol qué tal van las prácticas.

- bien-volvió a decir.

- es todo lo qué vas a decir bien-dijo ya enfadado.

- qué mas quieres qué te diga padre si vinieras a los juegos lo sabrías pero siempre estás ocupado-se levantó enfadado de la mesa y se dirijio ala salida-esperaré en el auto y desayunaré en el Colegió.

- ya estoy lista papá-dijo una pequeña qué sonreía alegremente ya lista y bien peinada.

- qué bien Princesa vamos tu hermano espera en el auto.

- si papá-dijo tomando su mochila.

- ¿esperen y el desayunó?-preguntó la anciana quién venía con una jarra de jugó.

- lo siento Kaede otro dia será-suspiró desganado y cansado el Albino.

- mmm siempre es lo mismo-dijo la anciana con rostro de preocupación.

Llegó a tiempo bueno al menos eso pensaba, pero los guardias de la entrada no la dejaban pasar.  
Pudo ver a una chica pelirroja que corría en su dirección agitando sus manos.

- hola perdón por la demora,es qué mi abuelo estuvo algo enfermó anoche-dijo apenada la chica-y apenas y pege los ojos-sonrió muy cálida aunque había pasado una mala noche.

- no hay problema,es sólo qué el guardia no me dejaba pasar-respondió Kagome ala chica qué sonreía.

- oh eso es por qué no dejan pasar a cualquiera tienes que estar en la base de datos.

- ¿Que? ¿como es eso?-preguntó dudosa Kagome quien ya le empezaba a incomodar la idea de quedar registrada en esté lugar.

- no te preocupes, te tomarán las huellas y las registrarán en la base de datos ya qué sólo de esa forma podrás ingresar al edificio-respondió Ayame pasando su tarjeta de acceso.

Kagome empezó a ponerse nerviosa,esto no podía pasar ella no podía quedar registrada, como demonios saldría de ésto. Sé froto un poco la cien pensando en qué demonios iva ah hacer. Ayame la condujo hasta la oficina de seguridad entraron y Kagome vio a un chico moreno alto,pelo castaño oscuro,ojos azules sentado en una mesa.

- hola Kouga-saludo la pelirroja sonriendo y sonrojándose cuando saludo al joven.

- Ayame qué gustó verte,oh y vienes muy bien acompañada-dijo el chico viendo a Kagome y sonriendole,cosa qué hizo qué Kagome se molestara.

- si ella es la nueva asistente del Jefe Taisho-dijo la pelirroja.

- su nueva asistente valla buena suerte, la necesitarás-dijo el chico con ojos de sorpresa.

- por qué últimamente escuchó mucho eso?-dijo Kagome molesta.

- no le hagas caso a Kouga es un tonto-dijo Ayame volviéndole a sonreír a Kagome.

- bueno qué puedo hacer por ustedes lindas damas-preguntó el chico sonriendo.

- necesitó qué registres a Kagome en la base de datos,y le des su tarjeta de acceso al edificio.

- oh claro! bueno ven aquí Kagome ese es tu nombré verdad?-la dirijo a hacía un costado dónde se encontraba la computadora de registro de huellas cuándo escucharon ah alguien entrar.

- Kouga no te molestes aquí ésta su registro estaba listo desdé de ayer sólo qué se me olvido dárselo-dijo un elegante hombre entrando por la puerta con un Fólder en mano y viendo a Kagome quién pronto captó la mirada misteriosa del hombre y el significado de esta.

- ah! ,así qué ya estaba registrada-preguntó Ayame dudosa.

- ¡claro! pero qué torpe, se me olvidó por completó qué ayer me registraron y olvidé el folder creó qué al final si estoy algo nerviosa de ser la asistente del , Ayame lo siento-dijo la pelinegra sin apartar los ojos del misterioso hombre quien le sonreía en ésos momentos.

- no te preocupes y te entiendo es mucha presión,bueno entonces vamonos,gracias Kouga nos vemos-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- si Adiós-respondió el chico viéndolas partir.

- podría pasar a mi oficina cuándo se dirija a la oficina de mi socio-preguntó el hombre con una mirada misteriosa.

Kagome lo vio de pies a cabeza antes de responder-si porsupuesto-respondió sabía qué algo no andaba bien por qué ése hombre la había ayudado era mentira qué se había registrado ayer ésa información era falsa.

Subieron por el acensor hasta llegar al piso que les correspondía Kagome se dirijo hacía la oficina del misterioso hombre. Toco la puerta,y el le anunció qué podía pasar.

Entró cautelosa todo se podía esperar acaso ya la habían descubierto, no era demasiado pronto además a ella nadie la descubría jamás. Vio al hombre sentado en su sillón maldición por qué siempre los hombres estaban sentados asi, acaso todos los malditos hombres eran tan perezosos.

- ...valla me sorprende conocerla-el hombre se levantó de su lugar,y le hizo señales a Kagome qué se sentará-te preguntaras por qué te ayudé verdad?-dijo acercándose a Kagome. Ella sólo se removió un poco odiaba cuándo un hombre se acercaba a ella del único qué había permitido acercamientos hasta ahora era de Miroku.

No le importaba si perdía esté trabajó no se dejaría tocar de ningún maldito hombre y menos de esté-sabés me han hablado mucho de ti eres cómo te imaginaba,bella,sería actitud de hielo pero con fuego por dentro simplemente perfecta-se acercó mas a ella pará tomar uno de sus cabellos,sólo alcanzó a rosarlos cuándo sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado;cuándo quiso reincorporarse Kagome tenía un cuchillo en su cuello.

- no se quién demonios te halla hablado de mi maldito pero ten por seguro qué no te contaron la mejor parte de mi,a mí nadie me toca si no quieres qué te corte las manos o mejor aún el cuello.

- ¡espera hermosa! lo entiendo ¡lo se! Burakkumanba,¡lo se¡ sólo quería ponerte a prueba-dijo el hombre asustado con un casi gritó desesperado.

- cómo demonios sabés de mi-preguntó empuñando mas el agarré del cuchillo.

- ¡espera! !Naraku yo...yo... Y el somos amigos!-dijo el hombre quién ya sudaba frío.

- Hm?...muy bien-dijo soltando al hombre y guardando su cuchillo en un costado de su pierna-sabés qué por jugar así pude averte matado-dijo sonriendo observando al hombre quién volvía agarrar postura.

- valla qué eres ruda,diria que perfecta creó qué puedes volver a tu trabajó se qué lo harás bien-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kagome salió de ahí y entendió qué ése era el maldito qué los había contratado, el era el qué quería ver muerto al empresario Taisho,lo qué no comprendía era por qué necesitaba la bendita joya por la cuál ella tenía qué vigilar y ganarse la confianza del Albino daba igual ella cumpliría su trabajó y muy pronto ésta empresa y la ciudad estaría dando noticias del pero ésta vez serían de su muerte.

nota:bueno por ahora es todo gracias por pasar a leer. Please dejen sus comentarios ya que son mi paga y mi animo para seguir escribiendo y a los que no dejan sus rewies thanx tambien.


	5. Chapter 5:Removiendo el pasado

el auto se acercó al colegió uno de los más caros y prestigiosos dé la ciudad,y no podía ser menos Inuyasha trabajaba duró pará darle lo mejor a sus hijos.

En todo el caminó el chico no gesticuló palabra pues odiaba qué su padre depronto le entrará lo de ser el padre ejemplar,o tal vez sólo lo hacía por la fama y atención qué atraía ya qué si lo veían cómo un padre ejemplar ganaría mas fama.

El chico le dio una mirada de hielo cuándo llegaron ala entrada Inuyasha sólo bajó la mirada.

- ¿no se por qué lo hacés?pero no era necesario qué nos trajeras tú,para eso ésta Mioga-dijo el chico tomando su mochila listo para bajarse del auto.

-¡Espera! cómo qué no es necesario, lo hago por qué son mis hijos y quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes-dijo el Albino algo enfadado de la actitud de su hijo.

- si claro-dijo rolando los ojos y dando un suspiro de desesperacion.

- Hakudoshi,en verdad quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes ¿es sólo que? se me hace algo difícil tu sabés qué trabajó duró para darte lo mejor,si no fuera así no tendrías ni vivirias como vives.

- mamá decía qué no todo en este mundo es dinero,en cambió tú sólo piensas en eso-dijo el chico elevando el tono de su voz.

Inuyasha molestó lo tomó del brazo y lo sacudió-Hijo ya debemos superarlo no te digo qué la olvides,pero trata de superarlo se qué te comportas de ésa manera por qué la extrañas.

El chico molestó se safo del agarré y le dio una mirada retadora-¡Déjame! no me toques hubiera preferido qué murieras tu y no mi madre-en un gritó desesperado el chico le había dicho lo qué Inuyasha jamas en su vida hubiera querido escuchar sintió un fuerte dolor en el pechó.

- ¡bastá los dos! ¡no quiero seguir escuchándolos!¡no mas!-dijo la pequeña en la parte trasera del auto apuntó de soltar el llanto con sus manos en los ambas orejas.

- cariño lo siento ven aquí-dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar ala pequeña.

Hakudoshi salió del auto azotando la puerta,Inuyasha sólo se removió,estaba perdiendo a su hijo y no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

Abrazó fuerte a Rin y le dio un besó en la frente-no te preocupes pequeña todo estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña acarició su rostro y le dio un besó en la mejilla-lo se papá-dijo con una sonrisa. Bajo del auto de un brincó y le dio otra sonrisa a su padre,la pequeña se fue dando saltitos hasta perderse de la vista Ambarina del Albino, ella era más fuerte qué el y su hijo pensó.

Siempre era así desdé la muerte de su esposa,todo ésto pasaba ya no sabía qué mas hacer. Pasó sus manos por la cien y trato de calmarse tenía qué ser fuerte,tenía qué salir adelante,no sólo por el o por sus hijos si no por qué el proveía trabajó para miles de personas eso era lo qué su hijo no entendía qué no era por el dinero si no por la jente ala qué ayudaba ya qué el ayudaba a muchas asociaciones benéficas y también el empleó qué proveía pará todos los de la Empresa,no podía dejar a toda esa jente sin ayuda y la fama de la qué su hijo hablaba el no la había buscado, sola había llegado y claro gracias a sus socios Kikyo y Onigumo y el odiaba la fama,la odiaba en gran manera.

Sus ojos chocolates se movieron al compás de los pasos de su nuevo jefe, quién se movía de de un lado para el otro, su cabello se movia con cada movimiento, por lo visto había tenido una terrible mañana ya qué tenía un humor de los mil demonios lo habia visto gritarle al guardia de la entrada por estar platicando con una chica en vez de estar en su puesto,aunque eso a Kagome no le importaba estaba acostumbrada a ésos humores ya qué Naraku podía ser muy apasible con ella pero era muy perverso con los otros.

Kagome se acercó a pasó lento hacía su jefe quién no paraba de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar,con un leve carraspeó hizo qué el Albino volteará hacía ella tomando su atención. Ella sonrió muy a fuerzas pero lo hizo y le ofreció la taza de té humeante qué tenía en sus manos su sonrisa hizo qué el Albino no despegara los ojos de ella.

Inuyasha la observó y le sonrió tomando la taza de té en sus manos,cuándo tomó la taza alcanzó a rosar los dedos de Kagome cosa qué hizo qué Kagome diera un pasó hacía atrás algo incómoda.

- muchas gracias SrtHigurashi en verdad lo necesitaba,disculpé si le eh dado una mala mañana ya que yo no tuve una-dijo el Albino tomando la taza y pegándola a sus labios lentamente y bebiendo de ella. Dejó qué el calor del brebaje lo relajará aspiró fuerte cerrando sus ojos y volvió a sonreír-aaaah!no hay nada mejor qué una taza de té bien caliente pará relajarse verdad?-dijo sonriendo con la mirada en la pelinegra.

- sí así es-respondió Kagome tratando de no verlo a los ojos,pues estaba entretenida viendo al empresario cómo disfrutaba del té y es que no había duda qué el hombre se veia atractivo hasta pará tomar una taza de te.

- ¿qué pasá? No me diga qué se va ah arrepentir de trabajar conmigo-dijo exaltado.

- no porsupuesto qué no,asi qué es mejor qué empezemos y me diga cuáles son mis asignaciones-dijo desviando la atención qué tenia hacía él.

- sabe SrtHigurashi usted es la primera asistente seria y callada qué tengo-dijo sonriendo y poniendo la taza de té en su escritorio.

- ¿Y es eso malo?-preguntó la pelinegra molesta-por qué no creó qué tenga nada de malo qué me tomé muy enserio mi trabajó yo no eh venido a divertirme aquí vine a trabajar-dijo frunciendo el ceño con tono molestó.

- hahaha-río Inuyasha.

- qué le parece tan gracioso-encrespada Kagome le dio una mirada sería y molesta a Inuyasha quién en ése momento no paraba de reír.

- perdóneme SrtHigurashi es qué estoy tan acostumbrado a tener asistentes tan despreocupadas qué sólo quieren conocerme o ir conmigo a las entrevistas o alas sesiones de fotos qué me agrada por primera vez tener una joven qué en verdad quiera trabajar y no busqué solamente eso-dijo sonriendo y sentándose en su gran silla.

- Hmm...?-fue todo lo qué Kagome pudo decir-pues se veía qué estaba dándole una buena impresión al Albino con su habitual actitud,demonios y pensar qué el estúpido de Naraku le había recomendado qué se portará coqueta y delicada qué el empresario se diera cuenta qué ella era una mujer encantadora,de sólo pensarlo a Kagome se le revolvía el estómago.

- SrtHigurashi...SrtHigurashi,tierra llamando a la SrtHigurashi-decía Inuyasha pasándole una mano enfrenté a Kagome quién al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ah!lo siento-respondió Kagome volviendo del momento de perdida qué había tenido.

- bueno lo primero qué hay qué hacer es preguntarle si esta dispuesta a trabajar conmigo hasta cuándo la necesite en mi casa?-preguntó con temor de la respuesta y es qué las chicas anteriores aceptaban pero cuándo veian a sus "Ángeles"salian corriendo.

- no entiendo?por qué tendría qué trabajar en su casa?-Kagome presentía algo raro.

- bueno es qué aveces trabajó todo el dia en casá,es muy raro cuándo lo hago pero,quiero saber si puedo contar con usted pará cualquier trabajó-la vio fijó y sonrió de medio lado.

- Hmmm?bueno si ésta bien-respondió Kagome la proposición le había caido cómo al anillo al dedo pues así podría saber mas de su víctima-bueno y ahora qué tenemos pará hoy-preguntó pues debía actuar como si en verdad era una asistente.

- muy bien este... a ver qué hay en la agenda,o si tengo junta del otro lado de la ciudad con los empresarios de una marca famosa de calzado y pues tenemos qué hacer la publicidad,prepárese por qué necesitó qué me acompañe-dijo ya el Albino con actitud sería.

- si ésta bien-dijo Kagome observando cómo de un momento a otro había cambiado su actitud a una mas sería.

Se abrieron las puertas de la oficina pará dejarse ver una mujer de porté elegante entrar por ellas.

- ¿Inuyasha estás listó?-preguntó Kikyo acercándose al escritorio.

- si vamos-dijo el Albino tomado unos documentos y viendo ala pelinegra-lista SrtHigurashi nos espera un dia largó-sonrió.

- ¿ella vendrá?-preguntó dudosa Kikyo observando a Kagome de pies a cabezas.

- ¡claro qué vendrá!- dijo Inuyasha molestó por la preguntá tan tonta de su socia-llevás semanas jodiendo qué consiga una asistente y ahora me preguntas qué si va a ir-dijo molestó.

- ¿bueno es que? generalmente en su primera semana de prueba las dejas en la empresa.

- aah! ella ya pasó,ahora ya deja de darme tanta lata y joda y vamonos-dijo saliendo enfadado de su oficina.

Kikyo vio fijamente a Kagome,y luego sonrió sinicamente. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por la mirada de ésa mujer por qué la veía asi la escudriñaba con la mirada cómo queriendo encontrar algo.

- ¿sabés?te me hacés conocida-dijo con un dedo en el mentón tratando de recordar.

- Hmm..¿qué raro?¿ por qué yo ah usted nunca antes la había visto? o tal vez fue el dia qué vine ala entrevista-dijo Kagome pasándole por un lado y siguiendo a su jefe ignorando a Kikyo pues no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- hmm...no se dónde? pero yo la eh visto antes, y fue mucho mas antes de ésa entrevista-concluyó Kikyo siguiéndoles el pasó.

Llevaban horas discutiendo el mismo tema y Kagome se estaba irritando. Su jefe y la tal Kikyo estaban en una sala de juntas discutiendo la publicidad qué harían. Kagome se había quedado afuera ya qué no requerían de sus servicios en éstos momentos bueno al menos eso había dicho Kikyo. No le agradaba definitivamente;no le agradaba y se podía notar qué ella tampoco le había agradado.

Kagome se estaba quedando dormida cuándo escuchó la voz de su jefe hablarle.

- SrtHigurashi,podría ir a recoger éstos informes a ésta dirección?-dijo el Albino entregandole a Kagome una hoja con la ubicación-usé mi camioneta yo regresaré con Kikyo,y no vuelva aquí dirijase ala oficina después de ésto.

Kagome tomó la hoja y se levantó arreglándose la falda qué ya estaba arrugada por llevar horas sentada-si claro!-respondió tomo las llaves y se dio la vuelta encaminándose ala salida;pero podía sentir la mirada de su jefe sobré ella,era incómodo estaba empezando a odiar mas a Naraku por darle éstos malditos trabajos,pff vigilar por qué no volarle los sesos y ya qué complicado iva ah ser acabar con este tipo pensó.

Salieron de la junta con los empresarios estaba cansado y enfadado todo el dia debatiendo la misma mierda pará acabar en lo qué habían planteado desdé el principió.

Inuyasha se froto la cara,en señal de cansancio Kikyo sólo lo observó siempre lo hacía le encantaba ver las rabietas qué hacía después de un largó dia.

Le sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro mientras caminaban hacía la salida,Inuyasha la observó de reojo y le rolo los ojos.

- ¿qué te pasá?-preguntó enfuscado llegando al auto de su socia.

- bueno qué tiene ya mucho tiempo qué no vamos a tomarnos un tragó-sonrió sensualmente.

- es cierto,pero hoy no puedo,tengo qué llegar temprano a casá Hakudoshi me trae en fuego por qué no pasó tiempo con ellos.

- mi sobrino ésta muy consentido,mi hermana lo estaba malcriando a tal punto qué ahora te detesta-dijo sería pegándose al auto y cruzándose de brazos.

- por qué dices eso de tu hermana, ella era una mujer extraordinaria,creó qué ya no las hay cómo ella-respondió posicionándose al lado de Kikyo y tomando la misma posé qué ella.

- porfabor Inuyasha en verdad creés eso?si tu fuistes el primero qué se opuso a ése matrimonió arreglado,no puedo creer qué nuestros padres fueran tan anticuados y decidieran matrimonios arreglados para sus hijas o hijos.

- si es cierto, pero me case y llege a querer mucho a Midoriko ella se gano mi corazón,y además me dio dos hijos,éramos muy jóvenes pero maduramos y llegamos a querernos mucho si sólo estuviera aún conmigo-suspiró y puso su mirada Ambarina en el cielo.

- yo también la extraño,recuerdo qué el día de su boda estaba súper nerviosa,decía qué no quería cazarse con un chico tan raro,qué apenas te conocía,y qué además se veía qué tenías muy mal carácter hahaha...-solto en una risa-sabés ella tenía muchos sueños quería viajar y ser independiente.

- Hmmm...no sera qué te da envidia por qué al final término con éste galán-sonrio Inuyasha, siempre bromeaba asi,su rostro cambio a uno mas serio-Además tu hermana no vivía con ataduras ella era feliz,y no una solterona amargada-volvio a reir en carcajadas -y ya dejemos de hablar de ésto siempre me estas jodiendo con lo mismo vamos quiero llegar a casá-dijo el Albino cansado de reir y dé qué Kikyo siempre tenía qué sacar el tema de su esposa fallecida.

Kikyo lo observó en todo el caminó,pues en algo tenía razón había envidiado a su hermana cuándo la casaron con Inuyasha,a ella le había gustado desdé qué se lo habían presentado a su hermana y por ser la mayor era la qué debía casarse con el.

Después del matrimonió arreglado Kikyo había deseado qué ellos no se llevaran y se dejaran pero eso nunca pasó, su hermana era una mujer muy inteligente y dulce y se había ganado el cariño del Albino,y después vinieron los hijos cosa qué los hizo más unidos hasta ase tres años su hermana había fallecido en un accidente de auto las llantas habían explotado haciendo qué el auto se volcará y matara a su hermana. Aunque ella la había llorado en verdad no había sentido tristeza mas bien había sentido un alivió ahora Inuyasha estaba sólo y ella podía conquistarlo. Eso era lo qué tenia planeado Inuyasha seria suyo no importaba cómo pero seria de ella.

Nota:se qué este cap no esta muy largo,pero y no pasa mucho entre Kagome y Inuyasha pero primero hay que saber un poco mas de la vida de Inuyasha,y el entorno de las vidas de cada uno asi que esperan a los otros cap,por que esto apenas comieza ...tatata el suspenso hahaha. Arigato a los que se pasan a leer mi fic espero sus reviews chao ;) 


	6. Chapter 6 Haciendo Amigos

Chapter 6: Haciendo amigos

Llego al edificio de dónde se encontraba su departamento estaba cansada pues además de ir por las cosas del maldito cadáver andante, por qué Kagome ya le había puesto asi a su nuevo jefe,había echó miles de cosas más. Se pasó toda la tardé trayendo encargos del cretino, qué llamaba sólo para decirle qué era lo qué debía hacer. Ser asistente había resultado peor qué su verdadero trabajó al menos asi pensaba y Naraku debía darle una compensación mucho mayor por éste trabajo.

Subió por el acensor hasta el piso dónde se encontraba su departamento cuándo se topo con su alegré vecina, quién trataba de cargar unos pesados cuadros. Kagome quiso hacerse la desentendida pero fue muy tardé la chica ya la había visto.

- ¡Kagome!-grito la castaña al ver ala pelinegra salir del acensor.

- ¿qué pasá?-contestó Kagome algo desganada.

- qué bueno qué te veo me ayudarías a cargar los cuadros hacía mi departamento-preguntó amablemente.

- si claro-suspiro. Kagome tomó uno de los cuadros cómo si estuviera levantando una pluma y entró con él en el departamento de su escandalosa vecina.

Sango se sorprendió al ver la fuerza de la chica,pues a ella le había costado horrores levantar ésos cuadros y ella los había levantado cómo si nada.

- valla qué eres fuerte,acaso levantas pesas-preguntó emocionada.

- no pero práctico Yudo,tae know do, Kun fu y claro voy al gym.

- wow yo también voy al gym,aha! tenemos una cosa en común.

- si claro,meteré el otro cuadro-respondió.

Kagome entró en el departamento con el segundo cuadro,y lo colocó aun lado de una repisa.

- limonada!-dijo la castaña emocionada.

- ¿qué cosa?-preguntó Kagome con confucion.

- qué si gustas un vaso de limonada-preguntó.

- si gracias-respondió amablemente era raro en ella que se comportará así con una chica qué no hacía mucho qué acababa de conocer, pero por una extraña razón la chica parecía agradarle.

Kagome caminaba en la sala de estar esperando qué la castaña sirviera la limonada,cuándo pudo observar unas fotografías en una repisa se acercó a ellas pará observarlas. En la primera fotografía estaba Sango con dos pequeñas qué al parecer eran gemelas,en el segundo retrató estaba Sango de nuevo con un jovencito,en la tercera,ella con una mujer muy parecida ala castaña pero mayor y un señor que tenía los mismos ojos qué la castaña,y en la última fotografía estaban todos reunidos,las pequeñas gemelas,el jovencito,los dos señores y Sango,Kagome pudo ver mucha felicidad en sus sonrisas.

- es mi familia-dijo Sango acercándose ala pelinegra con el vaso de limonada en la mano.

Kagome dio un pequeño brincó cuándo sintió ala castaña hablarle por detrás,la miro y tomó el vaso de limonada.

- las pequeñas gemelas son mis dos hermanitas,el joven es mi hermano,y ellos son mis padres-dijo sentándose en uno de sus sofás.

- ellos viven aquí?-preguntó Kagome sentándose en el otro sofá.

- no ellos viven en un pueblo muy alejado de la ciudad y de dónde yo provengo no habían universidades, asi qué me vine a la ciudad. Vivo sola, quería venir a estudiar ala ciudad así qué tomé mi rumbo sola,pero no por eso dejo de verlos voy un fin de semana al mes a verlos y no me pierdo los dias festivos además habló seguido por teléfono siempre hay qué tratar de mantenerse en contacto con la familia;y tu tienes familia aquí Kagome?-preguntó observándola y tomando del vaso de limonada.

- no también vivo sola-dijo agachando la mirada y perdiendo sus ojos en el líquido del vaso.

- oh ya veo,tu familia tampoco vive aquí,pero te mantienes en contacto con ellos verdad?-preguntó Sango con una sonrisa.

- ellos murieron cuándo yo era muy joven-dijo en un tono triste y perdiendo su mirada achocolatada en el brevage que sostenia con sus manos. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado ella seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor aveces hasta había deseado morir ése trágico día.

- ¿¡que!? hay Kagome lo siento tanto,eso debió ser terrible pará ti-dijo acercándose ala pelinegra sentándose al lado de ella pará tomar su mano.

Kagome se levantó de golpe antes de qué Sango logrará agarrar su mano dejó el vaso en la mesita qué estaba en medio de la sala.

- no te preocupes hace mucho qué pasó, además yo era muy joven casi no me acuerdo gracias por la limonada-y con ésas palabras salió del departamento dejando ala castaña confundida con su reacción.

El Albino se bajó del auto de su socia cerró la puerta y le sonrio-gracias por traerme-dijo con sus ojos cansados reposando sus brazos en la ventana del auto cómo un chiquillo.

Kikyo le sonrió al ver la posé qué había tomado-no hay problema sabés qué lo hago con mucho gustó aunque no estaría mal qué le asignarás un coche a tu asistente,pará qué no tengas qué darle el tuyo.

- hmm!acaso te molesta traerme-gruño Inuyasha.

- no es por eso tonto sólo te di una sugerencia-dijo la mujer molesta pues su socio aveces podia ser tan testarudo.

- si lo se quizás tengas razón,mañana le dire a Ayame qué mandé a pedir uno ala agencia...mmm...no quieres bajar y ver a tus sobrinos y de paso cenar con ellos?-preguntó Inuyasha.

- no lo sé ?es algo tardé-respondió.

- pues es tu problema-dijo enfadado.

- espera ésta bien! me quedare a cenar con ustedes-Kikyo estaba sorprendida era la primera vez qué Inuyasha la invitaba por su propia boca siempre era ella la qué debía preguntarle si podía ver a sus sobrinos,aunque era una excusa pará pasar mas tiempo con él ya qué los demonios hijos de su fallecida hermana no le importaban un carajo ya qué le recordaban el amor qué se habían tenido su hermana y el hombre del qué ella siempre había estado enamorada.

- muy bien pues baja-dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta y caminado hacía la entrada de su enorme mansión. Inuyasha entró por la puerta y vio a su pequeña correr en dirección hacía él.

- ¡Papá! Llegás temprano-gritó la chiquilla aferrándose fuerte ala cintura de su padre.

- así es mi Princesa-dijo tomándola y cargándola pará apretujarla entré sus brazos y comérsela a cariñosos besos-cómo te fue en el colegió Princesa?-preguntó llevándola entré sus brazos hacía la sala de estar.

- muy bien,la maestra me dio una estrellita por haberme portado bien-dijo la pequeña orgullosa de su logró.

- qué bien,mira tu tía Kikyo a venido a verte-dijo señalando ala elegante mujer quién seguía parada en la entrada.

- ¡tia Kikyo!-dijo emocionada corriendo abrazarla.

- ah!hola pequeña cómo has estado?-preguntó viendo ala pequeña sonreirle.

- bien-respondió alegré- wow tía luces muy guapa-dijo la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa y ensanchando los ojos.

- gracias tu también estás hermosa y muy grande, cada día te parecés mas a tu madre-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- si eso me dice papá-dijo dando saltitos en dirección hacía su padre.

Inuyasha en ese momento estaba desabrochando su camisa pará quitarse la corbata.

- papá le dire ala Nana Kaede qué ya estás aquí-dijo la pequeña dando saltitos en dirección hacía la cocina.

- ésta bien Princesa y dile qué Kikyo se quedara a cenar-dijo ahora desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa.

Kikyo camión hacía la repisa qué estaba arriba dé la chimenea. Con sus finos dedos tomó uno de los retratos dónde estában su hermana y Inuyasha en él día de su boda los dos sonreían apesar de qué no querían casarse.

- sabés Inuyasha?-dijo en un tono seco qué hizo qué el Albino le pusiera atención.

- ¿qué pasá?-preguntó remangandose las mangas de su camisa.

- nunca te eh dicho ésto y prometí qué nunca lo diría pero creó qué tu merecés saberlo-dijo observando el retrató y sonriendo de lado.

- ¿de qué demonios hablas?-dijo ya enfadado valla qué ésta mujer lo hacía enfadar con tanto rodeó qué le daba alas palabras.

- mi hermana te iva a dejar plantado en la iglesia-dejó salir en un suspiró ponzoñoso.

- ¿cómo qué me iva a dejar plantado?-preguntó pues le parecía raro qué su esposa nunca le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

- si ése día antes de partir ala iglesia ella se iva a fugar con su novio.

- ¿cómo qué con su novio?-preguntó confundido.

- si, mi hermana estaba enamorada de un chico de un barrio donde mi madre hacia asociaciones benéficas ellos se ivan a fugar el dia de la boda pero el chico se lesionó en una motocicleta y no pudo llegar por mí hermana,ella iva a salir a su encuentro ya no le importaba nada sólo estar con el; pero yo la detuve le pedi qué no cometiera ésa estupidez, qué futuro le esperaba con un chico qué no tenía nada además era un mal viviente,drogadicto y mujeriego.

- ¿acaso es broma?-dijo el Albino acercándose a Kikyo y volteándola pará ver sus ojos. Pues no podía creer lo qué estaba escuchando-tu hermana nunca me mencionó nada de ésto,cuándo nos conocimos ella me dijo qué nunca antes había tenido un novio ya qué era muy timida, incluso recuerdo qué batalle mucho pará darle un besó.

- pues era obvió qué no te dijiera nada,tu eras su mejor opción un chico con clase y dinero quién podía darle una vida muy buena,pero su corazón ya estaba tomado ella amaba al muerto de hambre con el qué se iva a fugar; sinembargo al final yo fui quién la convenció y accedió a casarse contigo.

- yo se qué fue una boda arreglada y incluso yo lo hubiera comprendido ya qué ninguno de los dos deseábamos casarnos,pero no entiendo por qué después de tanto tiempo juntos nunca me dijo nada?-dijo confundido su mirada comenzó a perderse en los pensamientos.

- por qué ella no era tonta, sabía qué si te lo decía con el carácter de los mil demonios qué tienes podrías dejarla,o tal vez sólo se resignó-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara qué el Albino tenía en ése momento. Su objetivo era manchar la buena imagen qué su hermana fallecida había dejado en el Albino,así se le haría más fácil conquistarlo y poco a poco lo estaba logrando.

- ¿es difícil de creer? tu hermana se veía feliz el día de la boda ya qué los dos habíamos convivido cómo amigos y habíamos quedado de acuerdo en qué seguiríamos así hasta qué los sentimiento se fueran dando.

- pues quizás nunca dejó de amar al chico con él qué se fugaría¿o quizás? hasta se veían ah escondidas y eso la mantenía feliz tenía las dos cosas el amor y el dinero en dos diferentes hombres-no podía dejar de observar la mirada de confucion qué estaba creando en el Albino.

Lentamente con sus finos dedos toco una de las mejillas blancas del hombre la acarició lentamente,mientras Inuyasha seguía perdido en las palabras qué ahora le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Sus ojos dorados se toparon con los fríos achocolatados de la mujer quién se iva acercando lentamente a sus labios.

Un carraspeó se escuchó y ambos voltearon ala dirección del sonido interrumpiendo el besó. La anciana estaba parada con una mirada de molestia sobré Kikyo.

- la cena ya ésta servida-dijo en un tono molestó,pues ala anciana no le agradaba nada la presencia de la hermana de su fallecida patrona siempre había sentido una aura malvada en ella.

- o claro!...gracias Kaede-dijo Inuyasha algo confundido-¿ y Hakudoshi dónde ésta?-preguntó tratando de olvidar todo lo qué Kikyo acababa de confesarle secretos de su hermana y fallecida esposa qué nunca pensó qué tendría.

- en su habitación cómo siempre iré por él-dijo la anciana volteandose para llamar al chico.

- gacias Kaede-agradeció Inuyasha.

- vamos Kikyo-dijo ala mujer quién sonreía.

- sí-respondió caminando hacía el comedor. Valla decepción pensó Kikyo si sólo ésa estúpida vieja no los hubiera interrumpido ella hubiera saboreado los labios de su socio,ya se había esperado mucho, empezaría a actuar o si no Inuyasha jamás se fijaría en ella.

Hakudoshi llegó ala mesa enfadado, bueno el chico todo el tiempo traía una cara de enfadó.

- Hakudoshi qué bueno verte-dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

- no le veo lo bueno-dijo con molestia.

- no seas grosero Haku-dijo el Albino a su primogénito.

- no soy grosero sólo soy sinceró,además ella nunca antes venía a vernos no se por qué ahora lo hace?-dijo viendola fijo a los ojos.

- bueno por qué son mis sobrinos y aunque no lo creeas los quiero mucho así cómo quise a tu madre-dijo tomando los cubiertos y cortando la carné delicadamente.

- si Haku,mi tia nos quiere muchisisisimo verdad tía?-dijo la pequeña Rin metiéndose un pan ala boca.

- Hmm...?cómo sea-dijo el chico concentrando su atención al plato de comida.

- por qué no le cuentas a Kikyo cómo vas en tus prácticas de fútbol-dijo el Albino tomando su copa de vino pará saborear el brebaje.

- se supone qué no se debe hablar en la mesa verdad? así qué si no les molesta me gustaría comer en paz-dijo frío y tajante.

- ¡Hakudoshi! ¿Por qué eres grosero con tu tía?pídele una disculpa-dijo el Albino ya molestó por la actitud del chico.

- ¡no quiero! ella no me agrada aunque sea mi tía-se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Inuyasha molestó se levantó de golpe de la mesa y llamó a su hijo pero el jovencito no le prestó atención.

- déjalo Inuyasha no importa,es la edad de la rebeldía-dijo Kikyo con el rostro ensombrecido,ya se las pagaría el mocoso cuando se casará con Inuyasha los refundiría en un internado.

- rebeldía pero si apenas tiene 8 años cómo va a ser la edad de la rebeldía,eso se supone qué empieza a los 15 o qué se yo-dijo ya exaltado y molestó.

- bueno ahora empiezan a temprana edad-dijo tomando la copa de vino y poniéndola en sus finos labios.

Rin se levantó de la mesa y se disculpó con su padre y tía, se dirijio ala cocina preparo un sándwich y sirvió un vaso de leche y lo subió hasta la habitación de su hermano,ella siempre estaba cuidando de su hermano mayor.

Knock..knock..

- ¿quién es?-preguntó el chico molestó pues no dejaría entrar a nadie en su habitación.

- Osuwari-dijo la pequeña.

Se escuchó el lock de la puerta abrirse y los ojos del chico se asomaron para ver a su pequeña hermana sonriendo con un sándwich y un vaso de leche en las manos.

- es de mantequilla de maní con jalea-dijo sonriendo.

El chico la dejó pasar y la pequeña entró puso el plato y vaso en el escritorio, después se sentó en la alfombra en el centró de la habitación.

- gracias pero no debías hacerlo te meteras en problemas con papá-dijo caminando hacía su escritorio agarró su emparedado y le dio un gran mordisco.

- no! papá no me dira nada-dijo sonriendo y observando cómo su hermano comía su emparedado-¿pero?¿por qué te comportas así con papá?-preguntó ésta vez cambiando la expresión de su rostro en uno triste.

- eso es algo entré el y yo tu no te preocupes,sólo tienes 6 años no lo entenderías-dijo viéndola fijó tomando de su leche.

- hmm...pues puede qué mi edad sea corta pero se muchas cosas,por eso voy al colegió mira hoy me gane una estrellita por mi buen comportamiento-dijo mostrando de nuevo su logro obtenido.

- qué bueno Rin-dijo dejando de lado el plató y vaso ya vacíos.

- tú no quieres ala tía Kikyo verdad?-preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

- no es eso, es sólo qué no me agrada-dijo levantándose y abriéndole la puerta a su hermana.

- hmmm...ya me voy... ya me voy... adiós hermano qué descanses-dijo la pequeña dando saltitos hasta su habitación.

Salio acompañarla hasta su auto la noches estaba algo fría,Inuyasha se froto los brazos con sus manos.

- bueno la cena no salió cómo esperaba-dijo sonriendole a Kikyo.

- no importa,pasé un buen momento tu vida no es fácil socio,pero no es aburrida-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

- hmm...es cierto-dijo observándola con sus ojos penetrantes.

- necesitás una mujer Inuyasha una qué cuidé de tus hijos y de ti-dijo acercándose a él.

- tu y tus cosas,buenas noches dijo volteandose y dándole la espalda.

Kikyo le puso una mano en el hombro y Inuyasha volteó a verla-¿¡qué pasá!?-preguntó confundido,ella depósito un leve besó en la mejilla de el y sonrió-valla qué estás rara?-dijo tocándose la mejilla-no me digas qué mis encantos ya te cautivaron a ti también-río pícaramente.

- ni en tus sueños socio sólo fue un besó de agradecimiento por invitarme a quedarme a cenar-sonrió,aunque siempre se mostraba indiferente ella lo amaba en silencio.

- ¡bueno!cómo digas... aunque tenemos una plática pendiente-dijo cambiando el rostro en uno más serió-necesitó qué me digas quién era el chico al qué tu hermana supuestamente amaba?-preguntó dándose la vuelta en dirección a su casá.

Kikyo lo observó marcharse hasta qué cerró la puerta ella solo sonrió. Si, el plan estaba dando resultado manchar la reputación de una muerta no iva a ser tan difícil,pero ella tenía las armas para hacerlo. 


End file.
